pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Petition to revoke Blue Ninjakoopa's adminship
To begin, Blue should not have been an admin in the first place. When this wiki held nominations, he applied, but was rejected due to his past behavior. It was not until DarkLordRevan, founder of the wiki, paid everyone a surprise visit and promoted three contributors with good track records (one being me, I admit) straight to bureaucrat. Revan, I'm sorry to question your judgement here, but a dedicated contributor does not a good administrator make. That aside though, what does keeping Blue as an admin do for the wiki? He does delete the occasional spam and is quick (perhaps too much so?) to punish violators. But with the number of other active admins we already have, and at least one checking Recent Changes every day, having an extra janitor around just does not do us a lot of good. How does having Blue on detract from the quality of the wiki? Blue's personality flaws are numerous and blaring. He is extremely argumentative (not constructively so), very rude, and spiteful. He is also hypocritical, often saying something to give himself leverage in an argument when his behavior suggests he believes the opposite, and does not always operate with the wishes of the community in mind. He has been the center of several meaningless and very avoidable disputes, out of which came nothing but bad blood. These things would barely be tolerated by a regular user, but for an administrator, the public face of the wiki, to behave so childishly when dealing with a new user, rule breaker, or even veteran contributor, it is absolutely unacceptable. It serves nothing but to impede the growth of the wiki by driving away potential contributors and giving it a bad reputation. The evidence is all here, hidden in the histories of multiple pages, but citing it seems like a waste of effort when everyone here is sure to have had at least one bad encounter with this user. This being such a big decision, and me not even being sure exactly how to follow through with it, I need the consensus of the community to make something happen. 05:39, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Support If this is indeed true, go ahead and revoke it. That is absolutely unacceptable for someone of BNK's contribution and standing. By the way, for future reference: I'm not active enough to be a sysop.Pikdude 01:15, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Oppose Comments I'm sure that I am not allowed to have much of a say, but I plead no contest. Being a system operator never really was a goal of mine at this encyclopedia (in fact, it was given to me rather spontaneously); all I really wanted here was rollback. I propose that the next available bureaucrat immediately revokes my adminship. It's become apparent that I'll do more good than harm without it. In response to your wall, I resent your claim that I am "hypocritical". Everything I've "argued" over was for needed change (for example, a good majority of the community condoned the violent attacking of vandals, especially ones that were simple IP addresses). Your statement about my "bad blood" with other users is also untrue, but I won't get too much into that. At any rate, your generalization of my personality is mostly false and based off of my behavior from the past (more than a year ago, to be exact; grudges are unhealthy). A little constructive criticism: that (and openness to debates) is something you should work on in the future. The main reason I joined this community was to repay the debt owed to my good friends who've helped improve my residence, the Kirby Wiki. Using what I've learned from the Super Smash Bros. Wiki, I thought I could help this place out as well, and I've had an impact, though it is mostly negative. In short, I really don't deserve nor do I require the abilities of an administrator, and wouldn't mind having them removed from me. Cordially, BNK [ |T| ] 07:17, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :'Kay, will do. :When this wiki held nominations, he applied, but was rejected due to his past behavior. - Pretty sure he never put himself on the request list. Also, Revan only made you bureacrat, JJ; BNK and Snakeboss only became sysops. ::I missed a lot ^_^'